Jonathan
| tribes= | place= 6/20 | alliances= | challenges= 12 | votesagainst= 10 | days= 35 | season2= | tribes2= | place2= 5/18 | alliances2= Coalition | challenges2= N/A | votesagainst2= 5 | day2s= 35 | season3= | tribes3= | place3= 5/20 | alliances3= | challenges3= N/A | votesagainst3= 15 | day3s= 37 |}} Jonathan was a contestant on who later competed on and . Jonathan is best known for being a very capable strategiest yet always finding himself in the post-merge minority. In The Netherlands, Jonathan went from being on a dominant tribe to being the last contestant remaining against a decimating majority alliance. In All-Stars, Jonathan fell victim to the same fate, failing to get Maggie to flip on three consecutive occasions. In Fans vs. Favorites, Jonathan and Iggy became the first male contestants to play three times; Jonathan used a Hidden Immunity Idol and his wits to survive to a merge with the Fans in a strong majority, but through his partnership with Hunter and several plays with Idols, the numbers began to even out before Jonathan's blindside at the hands of the eventual winner. In total, Jonathan has spent 107 days playing the game, has received 30 votes cast against him, has played two Hidden Immunity Idols, and has won one Individual Immunity challenge. ''The Netherlands'' Jonathan was placed on the Vlinder tribe, which proved to be physically dominant and superior to the other tribes. Throughout the entire pre-absorption phase of the game, Vlinder was able to win all five consecutive immunity challenges, and thus had all its members intact going into the swap. When the four tribes condensed into three, Jonathan, along with his tribemate Jasmine, joined Eekhoorn Miranda, Geit Sean, and Kip Jack in forming the reconstructed Geit tribe. Geit won the next two immunity challenges before their first loss; Jonathan became the swing vote between Jasmine and Jack, who were voting against Sean, and Miranda and Sean, who were voting against Jack. Viewing Jack as more of a threat, Jonathan sided with Miranda and Sean and voted Jack out. The tribes merged on Day 24, and Jonathan sided his post-absorption tribe with former Vlinder tribemate Alex's against the potential of the post-absorption Eekhoorn reuniting. Despite the opportunity for a numbers advantage, Greggory and Sean sided with the then-unknown Eekhoorn alliance and Matthias was voted out, followed by Jonathan's close ally Miranda. Greggory and Sean were finally convinced to join their side against the dominant alliance; however, Jasmine flipped to the Eekhoorn alliance, and Greggory was voted out next, followed by Alex, leaving Jonathan as the primary target. Jonathan won Individual Immunity next, however, leading the Eekhoorn Five to cannibalize Jasmine. Now just Jonathan and Sean against an imposing majority alliance, Jonathan attempted to spare himself by vowing to throw every Individual Immunity challenge for the remainder of the season, painting himself as not a threat and able to be used for other means. This worked temporarily as Sean was voted out ahead of him, but when Jonathan threw the challenge again, he was unable to convince anyone to flip from the majority and found himself voted out unanimously on Day 35, becoming the seventh jury member. Jonathan ultimately voted for Joe to win the game, which she did. ''All-Stars'' Jonathan returned five seasons later as an all-star and was placed on the all-male tribe, Brolic. Brolic was safe throughout the first two cycles before losing their first immunity challenge. On the pretense that all three were untrustworthy and capable players and would be targeted if they didn't unite, Jonathan joined an alliance with Dave and Pluto. The other members of their tribe were suspicious but failed to band together, allowing Jonathan's alliance to successfully blindside Jesse at Tribal Council, despite an attempt to vote out Jonathan for his reputation. Brolic won the next immunity challenge but then lost once again. While Jonathan's alliance planned on targeting Seamus, Seamus was able to convince Dave to flip in order to take out Pluto's Idol; Pluto was blindsided in a 3-2 vote. Now without allies, Jonathan remained on Brolic with Dave and Iggy following the mutiny; they were joined by Jonathan's strongest ally and bitterest rival from 2'' - respectively, Alex and Sandra. This reconstructed tribe never attended Tribal Council. Former winner Deirdre rejoined the tribe upon the dissolution of Femme Fatale, and in spite of the persecution winners had faced thus far in the game, the tribe universally felt that Sandra should be voted out first. However, Sandra had been given Alex's Hidden Immunity Idol in a coup, and played it at Tribal Council to blindside Iggy. Brolic won the following immunity challenge. Entering the merge, the vote appeared to be split between former winners Deirdre and Erika. Deirdre and Jonathan joined Geronimo and Ryder in targeting Erika, but Dave had formed a powerful majority alliance - the ADEMS Family - with Alex, Erika, Maggie, and Sandra, and Jonathan found himself once more on the wrong side of the merged numbers as Deirdre was voted out. Alex was medically evacuated later, allowing a chance for Jonathan's alliance to sneak through; the Coalition attempted to get Maggie to flip to form a majority, but Geronimo was voted out instead, followed by Ryder, leaving Jonathan alone once more against Sandra's majority alliance. Subsequently, Jonathan was miraculously able to convince his long-standing enemy Sandra to flip against Dave, and for the third time the vote hinged on whether or not Maggie was going to flip the game around. She chose not to, and Jonathan was voted out on Day 35, becoming the 5th jury member. Jonathan ultimately voted for Erika to win the game; she finished as runner-up. ''Fans vs. Favorites Jonathan returned again six seasons later as one of ten fan-favorites, once more on a tribe with Iggy. His tribe watched three Fans be voted out of the game, and Jonathan found the tribe's Hidden Immunity Idol before losing four consecutive immunity challenges. Attending their first Tribal Council, Jonathan sided with Dakota, Dan, and Iggy in a male majority alliance, blindsiding Eris. However, because of the threat the three-timers posed, Dakota and Dan then flipped to the female alliance and blindsided Glenn, leaving Jonathan in a familiar place - outside of the numbers. Knowing that he was going to be targeted, Jonathan roped in Genie to join himself and Iggy, and at Tribal Council, he played his Idol, negating the majority vote against him and blindsiding Twigs, due to concern that she could easily skate through the game. Dakota and Dan rejoined the trio going into the next vote, and Natalie was blindsided. After one Fan was voted out, the Favorites lost two more consecutive immunity challenges; the men fostered a new plan to blindside Genie, but Jonathan instead forced a tie by voting with Genie and Hunter against Iggy, and Iggy was eliminated in a fire-starting tiebreaker. At this point, Hunter and Jonathan formed a Final Two pact; while they initially planned to vote with Genie and blindside Dan, at Tribal Council, they instead sided with Dan and blindsided Genie. The four Favorites who made the merge regrouped and attempted to work together, but the Fans were solid; Dan was voted out first, and with three Favorites remaining they begin to faction off, and Dakota was voted out 4-2-2-1. On the bottom of the numbers in the merge for the third time, Hunter and Jonathan caught a break when Hunter revealed she had found the merged Hidden Immunity Idol to him; playing it at Tribal Council, a majority vote against Hunter was negated and instead a fire-starting tiebreaker intended to cause cracks took place between Carolina and Judd, with Judd being eliminated. With the Fans wary to target Hunter again following her ballsy move, Jonathan's head was on the chopping block; however, he caught a break when Hayden, ready to make a big move, gave him the Fans Hidden Immunity Idol, and together they blindsided Molly. After this, Hunter began to assume that Hayden was untrustworthy and attempted to have Jonathan vote with her against him, but Jonathan was convinced of Hayden's loyalty to him and he told Hunter that the vote would be against Carolina. Neither of their plans panned out, however, as Hunter's suspicious were confirmed: Jonathan was blindsided by Hayden, alongside Ambroisa and Carolina, in a 3-1-1 vote on Day 37, becoming the sixth jury member. Jonathan ultimately voted for Hayden to win the game, which he did. Trivia *Jonathan was cut from the cast of Season 20 - Heroes vs. Villains in favor of Kellan. **If he hadn't been cut, Jonathan would've been the first male to play four times and would've tied with Lexi Belle for being the first four-timer. **Jonathan is the only contestant to have even been considered to return for a fourth time yet never did. *Jonathan is tied with Iggy for being the first male three-timer. **Both times Jonathan returned to the game, he was on a starting tribe with Iggy. *Jonathan was the first player to reach 100 days playing the game. *Jonathan was the first contestant to join the jury three times. *In each of his appearances, Jonathan tied a previous appearance in some aspect: **Jonathan played for 35 days in both 2'' and ''All-Stars. **Jonathan placed 5th in both All-Stars and Fans vs. Favorites. *Jonathan is tied with Samantha for the third most career votes against, with 30, behind Erika and Michael's 31 and K.T. and Sandra's 34. *Jonathan is tied with Schmidt for playing the most days out of every contestant to never reach the Final Tribal Council, at 107. The two are also the only contestants to play for over 100 days and never reach the Final Tribal Council. *Jonathan cast five consecutive votes against Sandra in 2'' - a record. *Jonathan was the first contestant to use a Hidden Immunity Idol in both the tribal and individual portions of the game. *Post-merge in each of his seasons, Jonathan has exclusively voted against women, with the exception of one man per season (Sean in ''2, Dave in All-Stars, and TJ in Fans vs. Favorites). **In both 2'' and ''Fans vs. Favorites, Jonathan always voted against a woman except one occasion pre-merge and one occasion post-merge. ***In All-Stars, Jonathan's pre-merge voting record was the reverse, as he always voted against a man except on one occasion. *Jonathan won the Player of the Season award for 2. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Vlinder Tribe Category:Day 35 Category:5th Place Category:Unity Tribe Category:Favorites Category:Favorites Tribe Category:Starstruck Tribe Category:Jury Members Category:Fans vs. Favorites Jury Category:Season 2 Jury Category:Fans vs. Favorites Contestants Category:6th Place Category:Double Days Category:Three-Timers Category:Contestants on Multiple Juries Category:Identical Placements Category:Brolic Tribe Category:Jury Tribe Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:All-Stars Jury Category:Three-Time Jurors Category:Individual Immunity Winners Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Holders Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Users Category:Day 37 Category:Contestants Who Played Multiple Hidden Immunity Idols Category:Player of the Season Category:Returning Players